Unfaithful
by ThatOneHobbit
Summary: Francis can't stop himself from cheating on his beloved Arthur and Arthur is beginning to lose all hope for their relationship. Human names used, angst, fluff near the end.


_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

* * *

Francis gave Arthur a quick kiss as he wrapped the cream scarf tighter around his neck, snuggling into the warmth before taking his exit.

"I'll only be gone a little while, mon cher." The Frenchman smiled, closing the door and leaving Arthur in the house alone, just like he does every day.

_'Just like he always does...' _Arthur thought to himself, fighting back tears that threatened to spill from his emerald eyes.

He loved Francis Bonnefoy more dearly than anything in the world, however, he died a little more inside whenever Francis walked out that door for he _knew _it was to be with someone else.

Hell, Francis had even admitted he was unfaithful to Arthur, but that didn't stop the English fool from loving the naive Frenchman.

* * *

_'I love you, Arthur. I truly and honestly do with all my heart. It's just, I don't know what comes over me. It's as though someone is forcing us apart, forcing me to be unfaithful to you. I am so truly very sorry, Arthur... Je t'aime.' _

Francis shook his head solemnly, beautiful blond strands of hair fell across his face whilst he walked the streets of a rainy Paris that late Winter's morning.

Shoving his frozen hands in his coat pockets, he sighed stepping up to knock on the door of one Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

* * *

Arthur moped around the hollow-like house for the entirety of that morning. He felt so god-damn lonely knowing Francis was almost certainly with some other man at that moment, but what really damaged him emotionally was that Francis was _happy _with another man. It killed him every time he though about that.

Francis saw with his own eyes, those bright sapphire eyes, Arthur break a bit more every time - he saw a bit more of that light in his lush green eyes dim every time. The elder man wanted to stop all of this with every inch of his being, although, there was that one singly strange feeling, thought, thing that stopped him from doing so. Every. God-damn. Time.

Reluctantly, Arthur forced himself to swallow the two tablets with a glass of water. His tablets that helped treat his insomnia - ever since all this began, Arthur had lost a great deal of sleep with all the thoughts buzzing around in his mind of 'not being good enough' and 'He's happy without you' which quickly escalated into severe insomnia.

Whenever Francis went out to cheat - which had been every day fir the past month - Arthur would take two tablets and force his body into a death-like slumber. The English fool never slept a wink at night, he simply spent the nights he had with Francis fully awake and holding onto his lover refusing to let go or fall asleep for fear of the Frenchman not being there when he awoke.

He climbed into the spacious double bed, curling up on his side into a foetal position as the crystal drops eventually spilled. This was what Arthur's day usually consisted of nowadays; seeing Francis off then forcing himself to sleep with his medication for the rest of the day, accompanied by sobbing his heart out. He truly loved Francis, however, the Frenchman could never know how much it hurt Arthur, the pain _he _caused him. Thus is the reason Arthur constantly put on a brave face and a fake smile every day, the reason he acted like he _fine _with all of it when he most certainly was _not._

His silent sobs filled the air as the medication slowly brought the misty haze of sleep down on Arthur.

* * *

**Francis' POV**

I lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply. The stress weighted on my shoulders was almost unbearable.

"Antoine, I should probably be going now. Merci." I sighed reaching for my clothes.

Quickly getting dressed, I finished my cigarette before giving Antonio a soft kiss on his forehead. God, I felt like fucking shit as I saw my beloved Arthur's image in my mind.

"Gracias, for today Francis." The Spaniard smiled as he snuggled warmly into his bedsheets, completely unknowing of my dear Arthur.

Without turning to look at the man I'd just cheated with, I simply muttered a faint reply and left. The guilt I feel every time I'm unfaithful washed over me like always as I felt tears stinging at the corner's of my eyes. I simply nuzzled my face into my scarf increasing my walking pace, eager to get home to my precious Arthur.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Arthur's eyes reluctantly opened slowly to be greeted by the bubbly smile of Francis and, unwillingly, Arthur couldn't help but allow his lips to curl into a smile upon seeing his French lover's cheerful face.

"Bonjour, endormi~" Francis chirped happily, taking a groggy Arthur into his arms. It took a moment for the act to register in Arthur's still sleepy mind, but quickly clicked into place as he instantly clung tightly onto Francis.

"Mmm, get out of my face, Frog." Arthur complained, still refusing to give up the silly façade that he's okay.

"Still as rude as ever..." The Frenchman pulled a fake pout, pretending to be hurt by the Englishman's fake insults. Kissing him gently on the top of his head.

"No." Arthur mumbled, at first confusing Francis but he quickly understood as a grin spread across his beautiful face.

"Ah. You mean like this, oui?" Francis then, with no rejections from Arthur, closed the gap between them and their lips melded together. It was these moments Arthur treasured every second of, these moments he so desperately tried to hold onto.

Arthur's hands hastily began to wander, his right somehow finding it's way into Francis' golden hair and his left subconsciously pulling the Frenchman closer to him. The elder male chuckled lightly against the younger's lips, his wonderful blue eyes full of happiness to be near his beloved. A look of pure content plastered across Arthur's face, eyes closed with a blissful smile.

"I love you, Francis. So bloody much." He breathed out, the haze of sleep finally clearing from his mind.

"Oui, je t'aime-" Before he could register what was happening, Francis was pulled into the pleasantly soft, warm bed with a small squeak of shock. Also, before he could say anything, Arthur was kissing him passionately and thoroughly enjoying himself, although, not as much as Francis was enjoying the sudden display of affection.

The Frenchman's arms snaked around Arthur's effeminate frame to pull him down, causing Arthur to squeak as payback for forcing the unmanly sound out of himself a few seconds before. Grinning, Francis closed the gap once again. The two men kissed one another over and over, Francis quite happy to stay comfortably under Arthur's weight - it's not like he was very heavy anyway - their hands exploring each other's bodies.

* * *

This continued for a further half an hour. Giving one another loving, needy kisses, not wanting to ever let the other go.

"Francis..." Arthur breathed out as the two men lay together, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Oui?" Came the reply whilst Francis was affectionately playing with the Englishman's messy blond hair.

"I-I want you to make love to me. You know, l-like you used t-to before all of this started." The words came as a shock to both of them, Arthur had no idea he'd let that slip from his lips. The guilt came flooding back to Francis causing him to flinch away slightly at the words.

"Arthur, mon cher. I... Je suis désolé pour tout ce. Je t'aime, Arthur. I truly mean it and I always meant it. I don't want to do this any more, to do this to you any more. I am not an idiot, I know you're hurting inside and it's all my fault. I don't want to hurt you any more, I do not want to be the cause of your death, I am not stupid Arthur. Forcing yourself asleep every day is not good for your health, you know, every day I worry terribly that you may never wake up one day. I promise you I will not hurt you any more, j-just promise me that you won't do this to yourself any more, s'il vous plaît? Je t'aime tellement."

Arthur felt his heart wrench as he watched his lover begin to sob, silent tears running down his cheeks. The younger male quickly hushed the elder, caressing his cheek softly. "It's okay. I forgive you, love. I love you, Francis. More than anything in the world, I love you..." He repeated over and over to calm Francis.

"To repeat myself; Francis, I want you to make love to _like you always do._" Arthur presses his lips to Francis' softly and sweetly.

"T-that's not what you said..." He mumbled softly.

"Shh, yes it is." The Englishman winked as Francis finally understood what he was getting at.

"Oh, I see. Je t'aime Arthur." Francis whispered, passionately pressing their lips together. Their hands found each other under the covers, their fingers intertwining as they deepened to kiss.

* * *

The two of them made amazing, passionate love that night. Although they both believe actions speak louder than word, they never once ceased telling one another how much they loved each other.

"I love you, Francis." Arthur panted sweetly, gripping his lover's hand tighter.

"Je 'taime, Arthur. I am sorry for everything, truly. Je t'aime..." Francis instantly laced their other hands together, placing a loving kiss between Arthur's now shining emerald eyes. Shining just as happily and brightly as they should be and that was enough to make Francis promise himself he'd never be unfaithful to his love ever again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little FrUK one-shot :3**

**Reviews give me inspiration to write~3**


End file.
